Sweet Surrender
by zeldayork
Summary: Lucius Malfoy loves having his way with Zelda York. Of course, a powerful wizard such as him should always get what he wants right? Lucius MalfoyxOC oneshot OOC Lucius Malfoy


Slinking down the hallway you tried to listen for any voices or footsteps. Coast clear. Quickly running behind a suit of armor you surveyed the empty great hall, (e/c) eyes browsing the vast room.

Again coast clear.

Relaxing you came out, ready to start practicing the advanced spells you were given when something wet landed against your chest. Looking down you saw the wizard equivalent to a water balloon, although this water never seemed to end.

" damnit George! Fred!"

Loud giggles gave them away, sending a binding curse their way you saw them topple out of their hiding spot behind Dumbledores podium. Stomping up to them you were going to tell them off when a sensual voice had you freezing on the spot.

" now now my dear, one cannot let their feelings get in the way of friendship."

Wheeling around you saw professor Lucius Malfoy making his way towards you. Slightly blushing you shuffled on the spot, action not lost to the twins.

" oh dear forge, I think someone has the hots for the professor. "

" yes gred I do believe they do. Can you smell those pheromones rolling off of her as he comes closer?"

Blushing fire truck red you felt the magic pour through you, but you managed to control it. That is, until you looked up to the object of your desires. His grey eyes were wide with shock, mouth slightly agape as he processed the moment.

That done it.

A loud popping sound was heard as a wolf stood in your place fur color matching your (h/c) hair you flattened your ears, tail between your legs you bolted. Shouts followed you but you didn't turn back.

~•~ le time skip to class!~•~

Trudging into the DADA class, you sat in the back. Eyes downcast as the professor strolled in.

" now students, today we will be learning advanced disarming. This will come in handy when attacked and is not verbalized. Yes, we are learning wand less magic."

If your ears had been out they would have pricked up immediately. Wand less magic! Now you wouldn't be ostracized for not needing a wand. Paying close attention you realized all of thee spells were beginner spells. Mind losing interest you concentrated on 's voice. His deep, aristocratic voice that drew you crazy.

(E/c) eyes widening you realized he had taken his cloak off, rolled up his sleeves, and now walked around in a simple two piece off white suit. His muscles were outlined by the shirt, each breath moving his pecs and six pack. Roaming eyes took in his strong biceps and triceps, strong nose picking up his fancy cologne and something else. Sadly your amazing hearing had also picked up the other females whispers, talking about the ways they could get into his pants.

Overactive imagination activated.

Playing those fantasies in your mind with a your own twist you failed to notice you were still staring. Before you knew it he was standing in front of you, curious look on his face.

" miss (name)? Please pay attention."

" only if you can make me beg."

Eyebrows lost in his hair Malfoy slightly coughed. On the other hand you slapped both hands over your mouth. Luckily you had said it low enough for only him to hear, which wasn't as lucky as you wished. Afraid to look at him, you were saved by the bell. Grabbing your things quickly you strapped on your backpack and sped out of the room, a loud popping sound flowing in to the room as well as claws on the floor.

~•~w-what? N-no this isn't another time skip!~•~

Finding a book on self control, you grabbed a seat in the empty library. You had found this secluded spot in the library that no one seemed to acknowledge, which was perfect for you. Sitting back you read the book, finding tips on how to control your flow of magic.

You were so absorbed in the book you didn't hear the library doors open and close, nor did you hear the quick footsteps coming towards you. From one moment to the next your pinned against the cool castle wall behind you. Gasping you locked (e/c) eyes with grey.

" found you wolf."

The voice was unmistakable. Blushing a bit your eyes widened even farther.

"Mr.M-Malfoy! "

Grinning he closed in, his body flush against yours, no mode of escape.

Except for one.

Shifting quickly you bounded out of his grasp, (h/c) fur standing a bit on end due to the surprise, and sudden arousal he had you going through. Before you could savor your victory you yelped in surprise, shifting back to human.

In front of you stood a majestic white wolf, grey eyes trained on you as it grinned wolfishly. Shifting back you saw Lucius grin victoriously. Pulling you up from your sitting position he pushed you back until you were pinned against the desk behind you.

" u-umm I-I."

" shush love, don't tell me you can't. I've smelled your arousal all day, it took me everything to keep from ravishing you right there in the classroom."

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck, he gently bit you, surely leaving a mark. Shivering a bit you felt yourself getting wet simply from that! Laving the irritated skin Lucius dropped his cloak, shirt and vest quickly shed as well. Looking into your blushing face he kissed you, soft lips against yours tempting you to come play.

Falling in to the kiss, you noticed his wandering hands take hold of your dress shirt, a ripping sound going off in the otherwise silent library. Gasping you broke the kiss long enough to see your shirt pieces on the floor, your bra falling next to them. Before you could react he had you in another kiss, this one more feverish than the last.

Lucius's tongue played at your lips, coaxing them open. Playing tongue twister, you both fought a losing battle, his ever wandering hands on your chest now, playing with your nipples. Breaking this kiss for much needed air, he winked at you as he bent his head to your breasts, tongue slithering out to taste the hard buds. Gasping a bit you felt yourself get wetter.

Humming a bit you slightly shivered at the amazing sensation. Your mouth opened to moan, but your brain decided to send out another message.

" gods, bite it."

Looking up at you Lucius raised a notorious eyebrow. Blushing all over again you stuttered.

" I-I mean.. Umm...ngh!"

Taking your breast into his mouth again he bit down gently at first, your hand shooting into his platinum blond locks. Biting a little harder he used the tip of his tongue against your nipple, causing you to hold his head against you, a loud moan leaving you.

Pulling back he put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Then moaned out.

" gods love you smell so bloody sweet."

Forgetting he was also an animagus with a strong sense of smell , you tried to close your legs. His body between them prevented him from doing so. Instead you brought him closer, his hips fitting against your perfectly.

That's when you felt it.

His hardness was nestled against your womanhood, hard and hot even through his trousers. Assuming it was your turn for some fun you held him there with your legs, grinding against him. Panting a bit he started with your neck again, biting and licking, a moan escaping once in awhile as you tried to pleasure him through his trousers.

Having enough of this he pulled back, dropping his trousers and pulling up your school skirt, panties pulled down and off quickly. Placing himself at your entrance he grimaced, then plunged inside of you. Pain shot up your spine, his member tearing through your virgin walls like a sensual bulldozer.

" I'm sorry love, but its the quickest way. Shhh it will pass. I'm sorry."

Rubbing your back he tried to calm you, only arousing you more with the deep baritone his voice had adopted. Taking a deep breath you experimentally moved, pain mixed with pleasure leaving you breathless again.

" fuck Lucius, move!"

Chuckling he started to thrust, pain a low dull in the back of your mind as pleasure took over. Moaning you hid your face in his neck to keep yourself quiet. Thrusting a bit faster you heard him pant, low growls escaping him as he fucked you against the desk.

But you wanted more.

Wrapping your legs around him you brought him closer, deeper, and you loved it.

" g-gods! Fuck me harder! Ngh f-faster please!"

" whatever you wish my love."

Harder and faster he went, his hips slamming in to yours now, desk protesting under the weight and movement, all lost as pleasure coursed through you. Both of you forgot to be quite now, end near for both of you. Saying each others name reverently, curses flying out to accentuate your pleasure you both continued to fuck.

Suddenly...

" oh fuck yes there!"

" I'm going to pound you so hard you won't be able to walk witch!"

Literally pounding you against the desk now Lucius brought you pleasure like no other, his cock hitting that patch inside you with each harsh thrust.

" talk to me love, ngh, tell me what I'm Doing to you."

You could tell he was close, his thrusts becoming erratic.

" y-your fucking me. Oh gods your fucking me so good!"

" how, how am I fucking you witch?!"

" ohh your fucking me hard with your cock, ohh it's so big I don't know!"

Panting now he was bent over you, your back flush against the desk. Watching him you tried to imprint his face right now in your mind. Platinum locks out of its silk bow, sweat on his face and body as he fucked you, face concentrated in pleasure.

" keep talking witch!"

" oh fuck! Your so big !Ungh fuck me harder!"

" whose fucking you witch?"

" you are!"

Harder he went, almost bruising you as his thrusts became even more erratic.

" no! Say my name!"

" your fucking me Lucius!"

A snap of his hips

" louder!"

" Your fucking me Lucius!"

Another, harder snap of hips.

" louder! Let the castle know whose fucking you witch!"

" OH GODS LUCIUS MALFOY IS FUCKING ME!"

Coming hard you shook and shivered on the desk, Lucius not far behind as he exclaimed his completion, seed shooting inside of you.

Panting you both lay on the desk, breath coming in quick rasps. Once you were both a little calmer you cleaned up with a spell. Clothes repaired and quickly replaced you both smiled at each other.

" your mine now witch, and no one else's."

"That's the only thing I wanted."

Walking out calmly you both froze as you came to the library doors. A fuming Severus Snape stood there, smoke nearly coming out if his ears as he glared you both down. Dumbledore was also there, a dangerously happy glint in his yes as he smiled and waved.

" what in Merlin's soggy underpants possessed you two to do THAT in the library!? With a student and teacher no less!"

" now now Severus, there are no rules against it."

Calming down his right hand man Dumbledore continued to smile, your blush returning with a vengeance as he winked at you. Hiding behind Lucius you feared your status now, school slut remarks invading your mind.

" no worries my dear, no one heard you since we placed a silencing charm on the door and a notice that a... Exam was going on."

Severus looked down at you calmly now, face still hard but voice a bit softer. This did not bode well.

" oh yes! Now let us plan wedding details shall we!? Ca'tn have her being stolen away after you pined for her since the beginning of the year and finally having her!"

Looking up at Lucius shocked, you saw the red blush trail down his neck as Dumbledore led him away, turning back only to wink at you once again.

" now then, let me tell you a bit of what Lucius looks forward to doing to course, I will have to... approve of a few activities beforehand."

Awkwardly you walked besides Severus, his grin lost to you as fantasies took over your mind in great detail. But now there were three people instead of two.


End file.
